


Distraction

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a date, Saeki sees the one person who just really, really, really shouldn't see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Poking at his sushi with one chopstick, Saeki looked off to a corner booth and to a familiar face that was still downturned toward its meal. He brought one hand up to cover the side of his face and looked back across the table to his dinner partner... his dinner partner who frowned at him and said, "Kouji... You're not paying attention to me."

"I'm... distracted. Sorry!" Saeki shifted his chair slightly toward the other man and did his utmost to keep his attention away from that corner booth. "I had to play a group of chairmen today. They were horrible. Only one of them knew the slightest bit about go!"

"Well, that's part of the job, I'm afraid. One of my nieces always wants me to play against her when I babysit but she won't listen to a thing about how the game is played. She just plonks the stones down and makes me follow whatever arbitrary rules she decides on-"

"It is you!" 

Saeki heard the voice and turned slowly in hopes that he was imagining things. He swallowed roughly and let an imitation of a smile creep onto his face. "Morishita-sensei!" He coughed. "What are you doing here?"

Morishita gestured toward the table with a thumb. "My brother was in town so we came out to eat a little before drinking."

Seeing his sensei's eyes start to move toward his dinner partner, Saeki laughed. "That's great! Well, you'd better not leave him-"

"Ashiwara-san?"

Ashiwara grinned widely. "Hello! It's great to see you here. Kouji says such great things about his sensei."

Morishita smoothed down his tie and let a gruff smile touch his features for a quick moment. "Well, that's good to know. But what in the world are you doing here with one of my students? The two of you are supposed to be rivals!"

Saeki froze as he watched Ashiwara's lips start to move and heard his heartbeat loud in his ears even as Ashiwara's words seemed to overwhelm that: "It's a date!" Saeki grabbed for the sake on the table, poured himself a large cup, and sloshed as much into his mouth as he could swallow.

"What do you mean it's a date?" Morishita chuckled as he slapped Ashiwara on the shoulder. "You're pretty funny. I wouldn't have expected that out of one of Touya's group."

Sputtering laughter through the last dregs of his mouthful of sake, Saeki waved at his sensei. "I think your brother is trying to get your attention, and our food is getting cold." He glanced at his sushi and felt his eyebrows knit together. "I mean warm!" He placed his chopsticks down as calmly as his shaking hands could manage. "I... will see you at the next study session."

Morishita rubbed at his nose with a knuckle and glared at Saeki. "Just make sure you beat this guy next time even though he's buying you dinner."

Ashiwara waved his hand. "What? No! He's buying _me_ dinner. I took _him_ to a movie last week."

Raising one eyebrow, Morishita clicked his tongue at Saeki. "Oh? For how expensive movies are now, you should have taken him some place nicer than this."

Saeki gasped. "What? This place is great!" He pointed back to the corner table. "You thought it was good enough for your brother! And, besides, we're going out for ice cream after this, too!"

Ashiwara grinned. "We are? Great!"

"And now you've made me spoil the surprise," Saeki frowned, "I will see you at the next study session, Morishita-sensei."

Adjusting his jacket, Morishita looked back and forth between them for a moment. "Well, I suppose I just shouldn't care what you do as long as you play good go. Or is it who you do?"

"Sensei!" Saeki dropped his head and clutched his fists against his knees so he wouldn't cover his face.

"These are different days now, Saeki-san. I don't know that I would tell Shindou-san, though. He seems _very_ serious about his rivalry."

Ashiwara started to speak and this time Saeki reached over to try to cover Ashiwara's mouth but knocked over his glass of water instead. The lapful of cold liquid made him yelp and grab for a napkin while Saeki looked pleadingly at Morishita. "Please leave now?"

Morishita nodded. "Help your boyfriend. I'll see you soon." He walked off and Saeki breathed a long sigh of relief as he grabbed for more napkins and hesitantly helped Ashiwara soak up as much of the water as he could.

Later, after skipping ice cream and going back to Ashiwara's place, Saeki knelt on the floor in front of him and bowed. "I'm so sorry about all of that earlier, Hiroyuki!"

"What's the problem?" Ashiwara unbuckled his belt and slid it off as Saeki clambored up to follow him into the bedroom.

"Uh, because I hadn't told him about us?" Saeki toed the rug and glanced at the small bookshelf beside Ashiwara's bed. "My sensei seems to think that there's this huge rivalry between his study group and Touya Meijin's study group-"

"He hasn't been Meijin in a while! And, besides, he's hardly ever there anymore."

"Still! He's seeing that rivalry and, I mean, _you_ know about Hikaru and Touya Akira, and I like to think that we manage to stay competitive with each other despite our relationship, so... I'm just sorry you were put in that awkward position."

As his pants dropped to the floor, Ashiwara grinned and reached for his tie. "That was just fun. Watching you get flustered and blush? I could stand for more of that. You were really cute tonight."

Saeki bit his bottom lip. "Everyone in _your_ group knows now, right?"

"Yes. And now everyone in your group does, too, so now will you start going out to lunch with me on game days?" Ashiwara slid off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and the let it slide down his shoulders where he caught it with one hand and bundled up his clothes to toss in the hamper.

"You don't think anyone is going to talk?"

Ashiwara padded over to Saeki with a grin. "Let them talk."

Saeki licked his lips. "What if-" His words were cut off by Ashiwara's lips crushing against his own.

Pulling away, Ashiwara said softly, "I think you're being a little dense here. You spilled my water on me and I had to get naked. Aren't you going to take responsibility?"

Suddenly seeming to notice just _how_ unclothed Ashiwara was, Saeki smiled. "Nope. I think I just want to instigate a little more rivalry." His hands went up to his own tie. "You're not mad that we're skipping the ice cream?"

Ashiwara batted Saeki's hands out of the way and began to unbutton Saeki's shirt. "You'll make it up to me. I'm sure of it."

Saeki heard his heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears again and, this time, had no desire to cover his face.


End file.
